Poison Necrozma
Poison the Incubus. Full Name:Poison Gash Necro. Sex: Male. Species: Mobian/Incubus. Age: 2000/Ageless. Alignment: Bad/Neutral. Clothes:Open Black coat,black shot,black gloves and black boots. Favorite Food: Burgers. Favorite Color: Black. Favorite Song: Bring me to Life by Evanescence Favorite T.V. Show: A Haunting. Favorite Sport: Archery. Favorite Book:Any Murder Mystery. Favorite Movie:Street Fighter:The Legend of Chun-Li. Weapon:His poisoned claws. Birthday:October 30th. Theme Song:So Alone by Anna Blue Voice Actors:Robert McCollum (2012-Present). Seiyū:Junichi Suwabe (2012-Present). Accent:A gruff English voice. Family: Darkt:Dad,King of Demons. Karen:Mom,Mobian. Love Interest:If he had one,your not likely to find out. Relationship:None. Relationship Friends:Kylie,Makros(Sometimes). Neutral:Moka,his mom. Rivals:Sonic and Cream. Enemies:Amy,Eggman,Shadow,and,Rouge. Abilities:All of his abilities have something to do with darkness or light,mostly darkness. Special Abilities:Light manipulation,Mind control,and,high IQ of 450. Personality:He sadistic and cunning,but once a month or so he becomes nice and compassionate. Likes:Evil:when he doesn't have on his rosario,Good,Torturing people,yelling,and,being a nuisance Dislikes:Good:when he doesn't have on his roasrio,Evil,anything sweet and nice,and,people doing good things. Ability Type:Support and Agility. Hair Color:Pure Black,one a month:Pure White. Hair Style:Messy with his bangs covering his eyes,once a month:Neat and Swept. Fur Color:Brown. Eye Color:Clear Green. Height:He's only half as tall as his dad. Weight:If anyone asks,he usually hurts them. Appearance:He has black thin wings,a short spiked tail,and,his nails are medium length and purple from poison. Sexual Preference:Straight. Super Forms:Ultimate Poison,he grows to the same size as his dad and gains magic powers. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearances:2. Video Game Appearances: Sonic Doom:Secondary antagonist. and, Dead or Alive 5:Cameo Playable character. Other Info:He was born the son of a demon father and Mobian mother.As such he considers himself an outcast,so much he developed a habit of causing pain.He's been doing this for over 500 years.When he wears a special rosario,he loses his powers and gaining an opposite personality as long as he wears the rosario. Although,there's no known way to turn him good forever,there is someone who can make him stop what's he's doing in the case that he's not wearing his rosario:Moka.He hates her for this.And even they don't know how she can do it. He also has a genderbent version of himself:Toxic. Chao:None. ---- Poison's Early Life. Poison was born in the demon realm.He grew up the prince of the demons.He always wondered where his mom was.When he was 6,he asked his dad:the King of Demons.But the only answer Poison got was he didn't have a mom.That made him bitter.Enough to attack everyone in the realm.His dad soon had enough of it and took his son to Mobius where his mom was. It took a while,but Poison soon found his mom,her name was Karen.Poison was glad to see his mom.But his happiness was short lived.His mom later told him she was no longer allowed to see her son,because of Demon law. Poison was so devastated that he ran away to a park where he met an otter girl.She played with him until his dad found and took him back to the demon world.For the next several years,Poison studied and trained to be the next Demon King. But every once in a while,he would think about the girl that kept him company.But his dad wouldn't allow his son to think about Mobians,so he punished him and beat it out of him.Poison eventually grew into a hateful person.He would order everyone to do his bidding.After a few years,more or less.His dad told him to begin his training on Mobius. ---- Poison and Moka. Poison arrived in Mobius ready to begin his training.By the time he got to training,he lost some of his evil personality,but it didn't take much for him to gain it again.So instead of training,he stated beating up people to prove his worth,he got into trouble for his actions numerous times. But he still escaped their pursuit.Poison traveled all around the world looking for trouble and getting into it.He soon discovered that once a month during the day of the full moon,he loses his demon powers and personality and becomes a normal Mobian.Hating that the unfortunate fact that it happened,he decided to hide in the shadows. But one day while the full moon was out and he was normal,Poison met an otter girl named Moka.They talked and fell in love.But knowing what happened with his mother and him,he stayed at a distance.The next day while at home,Moka came by and found Poison in his demon form. She didn't mind it all and told him she had met a demon a few years earlier.Poison was glad but yelled at her.When Moka asked why he yelled.Poison told her about how he had met a Mobian girl around the same time. They started school together at Sol Middle School and Poison spent his days either ditching classes or not paying attention.Because of this and his back-ground,everyone became afraid of him.Poison didn't really care,but every now and then,someone would enter his mind:Moka. He didn't know why,but he felt a certain connection to her.Little did he know,that Moka had the same feeling about him.Later at school when Moka was talking to two transfer students,she learned about how they had met Mobians too when visiting Mobius,at that moment,she realized it was Poison who she played with when she was younger, Now in order not to scare him,as if that was possible,she decided to wait a while before delivering the news,at least until the next full moon.So days went by and Poison suspected that Moka was hiding something. So just that night,which happened to be an early full moon,he transformed into his innocent form.Right in front of Moka.She was surprised,but told Poison that she was the one who played with him that night those many years ago. And she also gave him a present,A blessed Rosario,Poison was reluctant to accept it,but after a lot of begging from Moka,he put it on,just in time for the moon to vanish.And to his surprise,he stayed the same.Moka told him she got it from another world:Earth and only she could take it off.And when she did,he would return to his normal half-demon evil self.But if she or he put it back on,he would become nice and innocent again. ---- Poison's Girl Trouble. When Poison came back to school,he noticed everybody watching him,at least the girl anyway.Of course he didn't pay any attention to them because thanks to Moka's Rosario Pendant,he was normal and decided to focus on a normal life which included spending time with his new girl-friend.It didn't take long for a girl to finally ask him out.Poison of course patiently turned her down. From then on every-time Moka would hang out with him,the girl would follow them and appear from the oddest places,like from under a desk,from a ceiling,or even in Poison's closet.A few months later,Poison attracted the attention of a girl with big,how can I say this in a way that's not inappropriate:assets.She always came on to him and tried to get him to love her. Though Poison knew what she wanted he kept changing the subject every chance he got.Later,Poison ran into another girl who yet again fell for him.The weird thing is that she was 4 or 5 years younger then him.Finally,Poison met a girl who was in college around 21. He actually saved her from a bunch of kidnappers.Since then she kept hitting on him every chance she got and every-time someone asked her how she did something or became something,she would reply it's a long story or it's such a long story and they would leave immediately. So with four girls tailing him Poison didn't get much time to spend with Moka,but his life was still great ---- Poison's Future. After a few months of love rivalry and excitement,Poison decided to get a job.Of course with Moka and the other girls following him day and night,it wasn't exactly easy.So after several months at trying odd jobs,like being a crossing guard,taste testing new soda ideas or even trying to help a wannabe world conqueror take over Mobius,Poison finally found the perfect job. He became an anime artist for Mobius's top anime channel:Mobian Sagas.During his time there,he pitched 12 different shows and got 7 of them on the air within a couple months.Later on after he got a vacation,Poison decided to take Moka and the girls on a vacation.Once they got to the island,they immediately checked into the hotel and got to relaxing.Poison and Moka went to the beach to play in the sand. ---- Trivia. 1.Poison was originally going to be called Anguish the Demon. 2.Poison's love interest was going to be a mongoose named Georgia. 3.The reason for Poison's name is because of the poison that is created from his nails. 4.The cause of the poison was his hatred towards Mobians. 5.His nails are purple because of the poison. 6.Poison is like his mom in many ways:both are head-strong,brave,stubborn,and a little unstable. ---- Gallery Category:Male Category:Mobian Category:Incubus Category:Ageless Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Support Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Half-demon Category:Prince Category:Hybrids Category:Depressing Past Category:Muppet171's Characters Category:Articles with Pictures